


(Не)убийца

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen)



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-15 12:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15413025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018
Summary: Может быть, Джессика уже не отличает ложь от правды, потому что между ними нет никакой разницы?





	(Не)убийца

**Author's Note:**

> возможно AU и OOC  
> Таймлайн — второй сезон.

«Я горжусь тобой», — скребет по черепной коробке зловещий шепот. 

— Я не убийца, — кричит на него Джессика и разбивает зеркало под хриплый смех. 

Осколки вонзаются в костяшки, но этого недостаточно. 

Боль не заглушает внутренний голос Килгрейва. 

Она знает, что он лишь в ее голове, но словно совсем рядом. 

Издевается, дразнит, заставляет смотреть в открытую пасть тьмы. 

Джессика вытирает кровь о джинсы, но становится только хуже. 

Красный раскрашивает черный, выглядит ярче, чем когда бы то ни было. 

Ей не справиться. 

«Однажды попробовав, уже не сможешь остановиться, — ехидно шипит он, забираясь в тот уголок подсознания, который Джессика и от себя закрывает. — Не сопротивляйся». 

— Молчи, — она затыкает уши руками. 

У Джессики нет на это времени: у нее мать-убийца и психопат в голове. 

Хоть о каких-то границах нормальности говорить не приходится. 

Она усмехается, глядя в искореженное отражение. 

Вот какая она настоящая — жалкая и убогая. 

Лучше бы она умерла в той аварии, как и должна была. 

Лучше бы мать последовала за ней. 

Сколько бы жизней удалось спасти ценой двух никчемных экспериментов?

А скольких бы убил Килгрейв? 

Джессика закрывает глаза, и под веками расплываются пурпурные пятна. 

Она никогда от него не спрячется. 

«Я буду рядом, если понадоблюсь», — его голос вторит ее мыслям. 

Говорят, в одну реку не войдешь дважды, река Джессики никуда ее не отпустит. 

Три тела, три смерти, три оправдания. 

Килгрейв заставил убить Риву, Килгрейва она должна была убить, чтобы спасти остальных, охранника она убила, потому что защищалась. Джессика не хотела. Не просила силы, ответственности и уж тем более отклонения в психике, но получила. В совокупности с алкоголизмом и вспышками гнева. 

Джессика смотрит на свои руки и брезгливо морщится. 

Кого она обманывает?

Инсценировать самоубийство, возможно, даже хуже, чем не рассчитать удар.

Хладнокровно отмыть место преступления и сбросить труп с крыши — не слишком похоже на раскаяние. 

«Яблоко от яблони или посттравматический стресс?» — скалится Килгрейв.

Он настолько реален, что Джессика почти чувствует прикосновение его пальцев к шее. 

— Ты сделал меня такой, чертов ублюдок, — огрызается она, отмахиваясь, и бьет кулаком в стену. 

Штукатурка отваливается и падает на пол, но петля на шее только затягивается. Ком в горле мешает дышать. 

«Лишь показал направление», — вкрадчиво шепчет он. 

— Я не убийца, — одними губами повторяет Джессика.

Они оба знают, что она убеждает себя. 

Оба. 

Возможно, пора признать, что какой-то темной извращенной частицей души она скучает по нему. Той самой, которая иногда сбрасывала внушение, но делала вид, что ей только кажется. 

— Я не ты и не моя мать, — Джессика обхватывает себя руками и упирается лбом в разбитую стену в паршивом туалете. 

Наверняка кто-нибудь уже вызвал копов, скоро они явятся и в очередной раз попытаются арестовать. 

Она не будет сопротивляться. Не сейчас. Возможно, даже Джери не станет звонить.

— Я не хотела... 

Ее голос затихает, но какая разница, здесь ведь все равно никого нет. 

Кроме Джессики, Килгрейва и убийства.

Ни у кого не бывает хэппи-энда.

Она пыталась быть героем — не вышло. Пыталась контролировать силу — облажалась. Пыталась избавиться от влияния Килгрейва — разговаривает с ним в своей голове. 

Может быть, Джессика уже не отличает ложь от правды, потому что между ними нет никакой разницы? Сплошная иллюзия, которая зависит от точки зрения. 

«Я горжусь тобой», — напоминает ей Килгрейв, а она слишком устала, чтобы реагировать. 

Сил нет, виски тоже, как и терпения отрицать. 

Ей больше некого обвинять в том, какая она есть. 

Оказывается, он ей был необходим не меньше, чем она ему. Нужно было всего лишь убить, что признаться себе в этом. Всего лишь...

Чтобы убить монстра, нужно быть монстром, и Джессика им стала.


End file.
